


Welcome Home

by b_o_n_e_s



Category: USWNT - Fandom, Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 12:23:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20447117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b_o_n_e_s/pseuds/b_o_n_e_s
Summary: This used to be a smut oneshot but because a few people wanted me to continue I will.The story just follows Alyssa and (Y/N)'s relationship since the WWC. The first chapter is smut and there will be more explicit content.Updates will be sporadic because of school. Thank you for reading.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am a beginner smut writer. I hope y'all enjoy. Also this isn't proof read but I used google docs and I trust them.

I walked into my and Alyssa's shared apartment. We won the world cup and I could not be happier. I never wanted this high to end. But I was tired. All the interviews and drinking and events were tiring. “Home sweet home!” I yelled and ran onto our couch in the living room. Alyssa laughed at my behavior and sat down next to me. She leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on my lips. I leaned forward and took hold of her strong arms. I always forget how strong and amazing her arms are, but wow they sure are great. I separate from the kiss and feel her arms. I keep squeezing her muscles and she flexes them. 

"Don't tease me." I say and pull my hands away. She laughs and gives me a quick peck on the lips before going into the kitchen. 

"What do you want for dinner?" She asked. I shrugged. 

"Just please nothing healthy. We won a world cup, we deserve fries." I say and Alyssa chuckled at my behavior.

"Okay, but tomorrow we run it off." 

"I'm not running shit off." I say. "Come sit down with me and I'll order some postmates." She nods and sits next to me. I put Netflix on our TV and played a John Mulaney comedy special. I ordered us some Shake Shack, two burgers, two fries. 

"So what did you get?" She asked looking away from the funny man on the screen. 

"Shake Shack." I responded. "Two burgers and fries. I would have gotten frozen custard and drinks but we have that here." 

She nods and turns her head back towards the screen. She awkwardly wraps her arm around me. I notice her shoulders tensed up a bit. I smiled and moved closer to her. I rested my head on her shoulder and she visibly relaxed. I wrap my arms around her waist and placed a soft kiss on her shoulder. 

"I love you." I say for the first time. 

"I love you too." She says back. I slowly move in for a kiss and Alyssa does the same. Our lips meet in the middle. What was supposed to be a tender kiss became very passionate. I moved and straddled Alyssa so we could be in a more comfortable position. She rested her hands on my waist and squeezed a little. I squealed at the gesture. I ran my fingers through her long hair. She moaned lightly into my mouth and I smirked. 

Alyssa began to move my hips and grinded me into her. I moaned at the feeling of her rough jeans against my center, covered only in my light panties and leggings. "I usually love you in my clothes, but right now I really want them on the floor." Alyssa said. I nodded and she pulled her t-shirt off my body. 

Alyssa was staring at my chest and I was about to take my sports bra off when the doorbell rang. Alyssa groaned, clearly annoyed at the situation. "Our food is here." I said getting off her. I put the shirt on as I was walking towards the entrance of our apartment. I opened the door and our postmates had arrived. I took the food and tipped the delivery person. 

I walked back to our living room and set the food on the coffee table. I went to the fridge and got us two Gatorades. Alyssa and I ate our dinner in silence while watching the comedy special. The tension could be cut with a knife. I finished my burger and began to eat my fries. 

"How come you eat your burger first and then you fries?" Alyssa asked. I looked over at her confused. "Why don't you alternate?" 

"I don't know." I respond. "I guess I've just done it that way since I was a kid?" It sounded more like a question than a statement. Alyssa just continued to eat her meal. She was probably trying to ease the tension but only made it worse. After we finished eating, I cleaned up and threw our trash away in the kitchen. When I walked back to the living room I was going to sit on the couch next to Alyssa but she had other plans. 

She took hold of my hips and pulled me into her lap. She began to run her hand up and down my thigh. It felt nice. We haven't done this in a very long time and I was going to enjoy it. She moved one had under my shirt. Her hand was cold and I shivered a little. I wrapped my arms around her neck and started playing with her long brown hair. 

"Do you wanna do this?" I asked her. She just nodded. Her eyes dark with lust, I'm fairly sure mine looked the same. 

"Do you?" She asked me. I nodded. She lifted me to our bedroom. Once we reached our room she placed me down onto the bed gently. Alyssa hovered over my body and began kissing me. She pulled her shirt off my torso a second time along with my bra. Alyssa began to admire my chest. 

"Like what you see?" I asked her cheekily and smirked. She wasn't having any of my banter and wanted to get right to it. She connected her lips to my neck and began sucking and kissing. Leaving a trail of hickeys. Her soft hand began massaging my breast. She started playing with the nipple too. 

I was trying to hold back my moans this entire time but after that I couldn't. I let out a long moan and I felt Alyssa smirk against my neck. The cheeky bastard. She moved further down my neck and into the valley of my breast. She left a hickey there before moving to my right boob and sucking on that nipple as she fiddled with the left. 

Her tongue circled my nipple as I moaned out in pleasure. I began to move my wet center up towards Alyssa trying to tell her what I wanted because I was at a loss for words. She pushed my hips down. "Don't be impatient baby." She said. I groaned 

"Please." I gasped out. 

"You gotta wait baby." She said and placed a gentle kiss on the top of my boob. "You're so beautiful." She began to work on my other nipple with her mouth. I tried to hold my moans back. To not give in. Alyssa graze her thumb over the nipple she wasn't busy with. 

"Fucking tease." I said as I moaned. She looked up at me and smirked. She began to kiss down my stomach, leaving a trail of wet kisses. She began to rub me through my leggings. I moaned out loudly and began to grind into Alyssa's hand. 

She stopped immediately and I groaned in disappointment. She slowly slid my leggings and panties down my legs. "You wanna use the new strap?" She whispered in my ear. We made eye contact and I nodded enthusiastically. She chuckled at my excitement and reached for the bedside table. I stopped her hand and she looked at me confused. 

"You're wearing too many clothes." I said and tugged at her t-shirt. She swiftly took off her shirt and jeans. I unbuckled her bra for her and tossed it out of the way. I looked at her chest as I slid her panties off her. Once her clothes were gone she reached for the strap-on again. She pulled it out of the bedside table and easily put it on. 

She lined herself up at my throbbing center. She looked at me asking for permission and I nodded. She slowly entered me and we remained still in missionary as I adjusted to the size of the toy. "Go." Is all I said and Alyssa spared no expense as she trusted into me fast. 

She quickly pushed in and out of me. I was moaning uncomfortable. I reached up and ran my fingers through Alyssa's hair. I tugged on it and she moaned. "Harder." I said to her and she did as I asked. Not only was she pounding into me really fast but she was doing it with an unmatched force that was pushing me closer to my orgasm. 

Alyssa forcefully pressed her lips to mine and we began kissing very passionately. She placed her thumb on my clitoris and began to rub circles into it. I moaned loudly into Alyssa's mouth before I was finally pushed over the edge. 

Alyssa pulled the toy out of me and laid down beside me. We tried to catch our breath before I took the strap off of her. I ran my hand down Alyssa's body and towards her vagina. She grabbed hold of my wrist. "You don't have to do that." She said. 

"But I want to do it." She looked at me skeptically. I moved towards her and whispered in her ear, "I love how you taste." She let go of my wrist and I smirked before connecting my hand with her center. I ran my fingers through her slit. I put my mouth on her neck and started marking her. 

Alyssa moaned at the familiar feeling. I moved from her neck and started working my way down. I left a few marks on her breast and stomach. I finally reached where I wanted to be. 

Alyssa glistened under my gaze. I blew on her sensitive center and she moaned. I put her in my mouth and began to work. I put tongue inside her and began tounge fucking her. Alyssa moaned loudly. I looked up at her and smirked, I'm pretty sure she felt it. I felt her walls clenching around my tongue. Her orgasm was starting to build up and that motivated me. I took my tongue out and licked a thick stripe up her quivering pussy. 

I licked around her clit before finally sucking on it. "Oh, (Y/N)!" Alyssa yelled out. I put one finger inside her and curled it. I very quickly found her g-spot and began attacking it. Alyssa clenched more around my finger and I knew she was close. "I'm so close." She panted out. She came and I tried to catch everything I could in my mouth. I swallowed and then proceeded to lick Alyssa clean. I knew she was sensitive so I tried to avoid her clit. 

I finished and looked up at my beautiful girlfriend. Her juices still all over my mouth and chin. "That was fun." I joked and she chuckled. I moved up next to Alyssa. I laid down on my side and she wrapped her arm around me so I was the little spoon. 

"I love you." She said. 

"I love you too."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This used to be a bonus chapter with the oneshot. That is why it is so short.

It was the next morning and we were meeting up with the other national team girls on the red stars for breakfast. We were having breakfast at Julie's apartment since we aren't needed for this practice with the red stars. I knocked on the door and Julie opened it. We walked into the midsize apartment. Tierna and Morgan were ready there. I greeted the other two women. 

"Damn, we just got back and you two were already at it." Julie said. I blushed and covered my face with my hands. 

"Who's the top since you both have hickeys?" Morgan asked jokingly, clearly not expecting an answer. 

"I am." Alyssa replied matter of factly and sat down. 

The top energy is undeniable.


	3. Chapter 3

I packed my bag last minute for L.A. and the first game of the victory tour. "Are you excited to go back to where it all began?" Alyssa asked as she wrapped her arms around my waist. She was already packed because she's responsible. 

"Yes! USC versus Penn state. You were a senior and I was a freshman. It was my first game as a starter and I scored on you." I said proudly. 

"And now you always bring it up." She said with feigned annoyance. I chuckled at her and kept folding the clothes. 

"You're the one who gave me you number. You should have known what you were getting into. Also can you pass me some bras?" I asked her. She placed a chaste kiss on my shoulder and unwrapped her arms from around my waist. She walked into our shared walk-in closet to get my stuff. 

"Sport or regular?" She yelled from the closet. 

"Sport!" I yelled back. She jogged over to me with about five sports bras for everyday wear, not including games, and hidden between them a set of red lacy lingerie. She was trying to hide it. I chuckled and pulled the red lace bra from the stack. Alyssa looked at me smiling like a goofball. "You want me to pack this?" I asked her. She kept her wide smile and just nodded. I laughed and shook my head in disbelief. "You know my rule, nothing when we're with the team." 

"But we're finally going to room together and you've never worn it before." She begged. This sure is different. I smirked and looked at my watch. 

"I would wear it now, but were meeting with the others to head for the airport in an hour." 

"An hour is more than enough time." Alyssa said confidently in her ability to get me off. I looked at her and my jaw dropped. "What it's not my fault you can cum in ten minutes when I got you pinned down... oh wait." 

I was at a loss for words, and a bit turned on. My face was definitely flushed. I turned around and continued to pack my stuff. I feld Alyssa's hand slowly travel down my abdomen and into my athletic shorts. My heart started to race. She pressed her thumb to my clit and I gasped. 

"You like that?" She asked me in my ear. 

"Mhm." Was all I could get out. I began to move my hips and rock on her thumb but she wrapped her arm around my waist and stopped me. I whined at the stop of friction and Alyssa chuckled. 

"Why so impatient?" She asked me. 

"We have to leave in less than an hour and by the looks of it you want to take your sweet damn time." I said annoyed. Alyssa laughed. 

"I'm gonna change into something more comfortable while you finish packing." She said and disappeared into the closet (haha). I groaned and finished packing the last few things I needed. As I finished, Alyssa also finished changing. I decided it was best I change too so I went into our closet. 

I changed into a bunch of adidas clothes (gotta love your sponsors). I stepped out and wrapped my arms around Alyssa. She was trying her hair back into a ponytail. I stopped her, in the process letting her hair fall. I tied her very long hair into a nice high ponytail for her. She turned around and placed a gentle and chaste kiss on my lips. 

"Thank you baby." She said softly. 

"It's no problem, I love your hair." I told her and shrugged. Alyssa's phone rang. It was Moe, probably alerting us that it was time to go outside so we can hear to the airport. I answered it for her. "Alyssa's phone." I said. 

"We're outside." She said. 

"Cool well head down." I told her. She said okay and hung up. I told Alyssa it was time to head out. I grabbed my suitcase, Alyssa grabbed her's and we headed out. 

We met with the other girls, Sam was driving us out to the airport. We got to the airport, went through customs and went to our boarding area. Not to long after we got on the plane and began our flight to LA.


End file.
